This invention relates to postal charge processing system for calculating postal charges for postal items such as postal parcels.
Hitherto, there has been known a postal charge processing system, in which the postal charge for the postal items such as postal parcels is calculated on the basis of weight data obtained from a weight measuring section for measuring the weight of the postal parcel, and data concerning the way of mail such as air mail or sea mail and the postal destination region, and is then displayed. With this postal charge processing system, when the postal item is removed from the measuring section after measurement, the data concerning the selected way of mail and destination region and the data concerning the calculated postal charge displayed are cleared. Therefore, this postal charge processing system has a drawback in that even in case of dealing with a plurality of postal parcels to be sent by the same postal transfer means to the same destination region, it is necessary to key in the data concerning the way of mail and destination region for each postal parcel, which requires very tedious operation and long time.